KIRA
by SLEEPING FOREST15
Summary: Aku adalah pembunuh. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh yang bahkan tidak sadar jika ia seorang pembunuh. -Coretan kematian seorang pembunuh berkepribadian ganda! UPDATED! KIRA3!
1. KIRA1

Judul::

**KIRA**

**-kill.1 (Aku)**

Disclaimer:

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Warnings::

**YAOI. SELF MUTILATION. INSANE PEOPLE.**

AUTHOR:

**SLEEPING FOREST.**

.

.

"Sudah 3 tahun aku tidak pernah melihat bunga sakura," gumamnya lembut, tampak berbisik seperti menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Ne, Kyuubi~"

_Apa, gaki?_

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tetap bersama-ku."

_Bodoh… Aku akan selalu menemani-mu, gaki._

"Aku benci sendirian, Kyuu~"

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kalo kamu bersama-ku gaki._

"Iya, ya…"

Bahkan kegilaan ini tampak begitu nyata, semua kesakitan selama ini yang di deritanya telah membuat jiwa di dalam tubuhnya terbelah. Ia lelah berlari sendirian, maka ia berhenti, ia berhenti untuk berlari, ia berhenti untuk hidup.

Kenapa harus hidup? Jika kematian tampak lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan?

_Jaman dahulu kala.._

_Ada seekor rubah berekor sembilan, Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Tinggal di sebuah gunung._

_Suatu hari, datanglah seorang manusia._

_Ia terluka._

_Kyuubi bermaksud untuk menolongnya, tetapi…_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Orang tersebut, menyangka Kyuubi akan memangsa-nya._

_Ia berlari ketakutan dan turun dari gunung._

_Seminggu kemudian, orang itu kembali dengan masyarakat desa yang marah._

_Mereka ingin memusnahkan Kyuubi, namun ia telah pergi._

_Ia pergi ke sebuah negeri yang jauh._

_Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang yatim._

_Anak itu sungguh manis, Kyuubi memungut si anak._

_Mereka berdua, berkeliling dunia._

_Mereka selalu bersama, hingga…_

"Naruto… Bangun."

Oh, ia lupa.

Ia lupa mengapa semua tampak gelap, tentu saja karena penutup mata menghalangi penglihatannya.

Ia juga lupa mengapa badannya tidak dapat bergerak, tentu saja karena jaket pengikat membatasi gerakannya.

"I-iruka?" lirihnya serak.

Seseorang menghampiri tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur lusuh yang selalu di tidurinya setiap malam selama 3 tahun.

"Aku di sini, Naruto… Ayo, makan sarapan-mu, akan kubantu." si pria berambut cokelat mengelus kepalanya lembut, rambut pirang itu sudah berubah sangat kusam.

"Aku tidak lapar, Iruka…" ia mengeliat kedinginan, Iruka menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati, "Tapi, Naruto…" matanya tertumbuk pada senampan makanan di atas meja.

"Akan aku makan, tetapi tidak sekarang… Aku sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi." Ujarnya pendek.

Tanpa suara, pria itu meninggalkan kamar besi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan hati yang sakit.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa anak seperti itu terperangkap selamanya di dalam tempat seperti ini?

Dosa apa?

Dosa apa yang ia perbuat hingga, ia harus terkungkung dan di asingkan dari gemerlap dunia di usia semuda ini?

Tuhan, jika Kau memang ada….

Selamatkan dia.

.

.

Jika rasa sakit ini bisa di tukar dengan uang, berapa milyar ryo yang kudapat?

_Pasti banyak sekali…_

Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bertemu matahari, kulitnya yang kecokelatan sekarang sudah berubah kepucatan.

"Kyuu~"

_Hm?_

Setiap aku terjatuh tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangan untukku, apakah artinya aku sendiri?

Ia berusaha mengukir senyum di bibir keringnya, bantal di bawah kepalanya terasa begitu lembab tetapi ia tidak begitu peduli.

_Gaki?_

"Apa itu cinta, Kyuu?"

_Hanya sebuah perasaan posesif yang tidak memiliki akhir._

"Maksudnya?"

_Awal semua hal adalah cinta, karena cinta seseorang rela berperang dan membunuh._

_Karena cinta, orang mau mencuri dan memukul. _

_Karena cinta, seorang ibu bersedia meninggalkan anaknya di bawah tetesan hujan._

_Cinta itu tidak berguna._

_Hanya menimbulkan kesakitan._

"Jadi, aku tidak membutuhkan cinta?"

_Tidak._

Apa itu cinta?

Kenapa semua orang selalu bilang 'cinta' 'cinta' 'cinta'?

Apakah itu hal yang penting?

Aku tidak begitu mengerti, dan tidak mau berusaha mengerti.

Kenapa aku harus memulai sesuatu yang tidak ku kenal?

Lagi pula, hidupku sudah berakhir sejak dulu sekali.

"Kyuu~ lanjutkan dongeng itu sekali lagi…"

_Ini sudah ribuan kali… Tetapi, baiklah._

_Hingga, pada suatu hari._

_Ada seseorang yang melihat si anak._

_Ia seorang pria tampan kaya yang baik hati, ia seorang pangeran._

_Kyuubi tampak begitu ketakutan, dan khawatir si anak akan pergi meninggalkannya._

_Tetapi, si anak hanya tersenyum sambil berkata._

'_Aku akan selalu di sisi-mu Kyuubi'_

_Si anak menolak tawaran si pria._

_Si pria sangat marah, ia memanggil seribu pasukan kerajaan._

_Mereka membakar rumah Kyuubi dan si anak._

_Keduanya tidak berhasil menyelamatkan diri._

_Mereka mati terbakar, musnah menjadi abu._

_Tetapi, mereka telah berpindah ke kehidupan lain yang lebih indah._

_Dan pada akhirnya, mereka bahagia selamanya._

_._

_._

Apakah kau tidak bisa memaafkan-ku? Aku sudah mengorbankan setiap tetes darah-ku untuk di tukar dengan maaf mu.

"_Bagaimana bisa, seorang pembunuh seperti dia hanya di masukan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Dia seharusnya di bunuh!! Nyawa di balas NYAWA!!" _

Apakah tidak cukup bagi-ku, yang sudah kehilangan jiwa ini untuk membuat mu tersenyum lagi?

"_Dia membunuh orang tua-nya 'kan? Seharusnya dia di hukum gantung!!"_

Kenapa? Kenapa semua-nya tidak mau percaya dengan kata-kataku?

"_Dia sudah membunuh polisi yang mencoba membantu-nya!! Apakah dia gila?!"_

Jika aku harus menukar nyawa-ku ini kepada iblis untuk kebahagiaan-mu maka akan kulakukan…

Tetapi, tampaknya iblis pun tak mau berpihak padaku.

"_Uzumaki Naruto-kun, seorang siswa Konoha Private School di kabarkan telah membunuh orang tua-nya. Pada hari di mana mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-15, ia menusuk keduanya lalu membakar rumah mereka. Mayat keduanya tidak dapat di kenali, dan dalam pelariannya Uzumaki-kun juga membantai 2 orang polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Sekarang ia masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian buronan paling di cari, di harapkan bagi seluruh masyarakat untuk berwaspada dan bersiap-siap."_

Bahkan aku tidak mengerti dengan diri-ku sendiri…

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri-ku yang menusuk mereka hingga kehilangan nyawa?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri-ku yang menyulut api di rumah kami hingga mereka musnah menjadi abu?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri-ku yang memegang gagang pistol hingga membiarkan peluru itu menembus dada mereka?

Kenapa?

Aku tidak ingat…

Bahwa aku membunuh mereka…

Aku seorang pembunuh.

Aku. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pembunuh.

Yang bahkan tidak sadar. Bahwa dirinya seorang pembunuh berkepribadian ganda.

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you like it?**

**SLEEPING FOREST.**

**DURI KAMI TELAH MENANCAP.**

**YOROSHIKU.**

_**Next Kill.2 (ini)**_

"_**IRUKA!!! TOLONG AKU!! KELUARKAN AKU!!"**_

_**Kepalanya berdarah, menghantam pintu besi itu puluhan kali. Dalam siang yang terik itu, ia tak mau lagi terperangkap di sana… Ia ingin keluar. Apakah salah?**_

"_**KELUARKAN AKUU!!! AKU TIDAK GILA!!"**_

_**Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat di lihatnya.**_

_**Bahkan setitik cahaya pun tidak.**_

"_**KYUUBI MENGHILANG!! A-AKU Ti-dak mau sendiri…."**_

_**.**_


	2. KIRA2

**KIRA**

- **Kill. 2 (Ini)**

Disclaimer:

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Warnings::

**YAOI. SELF MUTILATION. INSANE PEOPLE.**

AUTHOR:

**SLEEPING FOREST.**

**- Kuro. KARASU**

.

.

Maka apakah yang harus aku tukarkan untuk melihat senyum-mu?

"Berapa tablet hari ini, Iruka?"

Pria berperasaan lembut itu menatap seorang remaja pria pirang yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang, Matanya di tutup penutup Mata dan badannya terikat Jaket pengekang. Pasti semua orang tidak akan mengira jika remaja itu adalah seorang pembunuh… Pembunuh berkepribadian ganda.

"9 Tablet, Naruto…" Katanya lemah, menyiapkan air di dalam gelas.

"Ohh… Agak berkurang dari yang kemarin,ya…"

Iya.

Kau benar, Naruto… Aku sudah memohon pada Kepala Bagian untuk mengurangi porsi obat-mu… Karena menurut-ku kau sudah banyak perubahan.

Iruka hanya melengkungkan senyum, lalu membantu si Remaja meminum obat satu-persatu.

"Iruka… Aku ingin melihat Sakura…"

"Kau akan melihatnya Naruto, asal kau menjaga kelakuan-mu… Aku janji."

"Janji?"

"Janji! Kalau bohong, akan di tusuk seribu jarum!"

Maka apakah yang mengikat aku pada hari? Karena tampaknya hidup-ku hanya di isi malam semu tiada akhir….

.

.

Janji itu sudah lewat 3 tahun….

Apakah janji itu masih berlaku?

"Kakek?" Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kepala ke dinding dingin, berharap ada seseorang yang menjawab seperti 2 tahun lalu.

_Gaki… Si Ryoji sudah pergi, ingat?_

"Iya, aku ingat… Tetapi aku lupa kenapa dia pergi,Kyuu~" Ia pun mengistirahatkan diri, terkulai lemah di atas lantai kotor.

_Dia berhenti bicara dengan Yonbi, ingat?_

"Iya… Kenapa dia berhenti bicara dengan Yonbi"

_Karena orang itu muncul, ingat?_

"Shiraume… dan Heikichi 'kan? Apa gara-gara Mereka, Kakek Ryoji berhenti bicara dengan Yonbi? Seperti pangeran dan seribu pasukan dalam dongeng 'kan?" Ia menolehkan diri pada cahaya yang menyinari muka dari sela-sela jendela berteralis besi, merasakan 'dunia'.

_Gaki… Apakah kau akan meninggalkan-ku?_

Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki saat ini?

"Bodoh… Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan-mu…"

Ia berkata senyap, melemahkan diri sambil berkhayal tentang seorang teman yang tidak pernah ia genggam tangannya.

_Gaki, Aku selalu ada untuk-mu… Selamanya._

"Selamanya…"

Terkadang aku berkeluh kesah sendirian, sepertinya aku ini memang gila…

Ahh…

Aku sudah tidak punya masa lalu ataupun masa depan…

Aku hidup hanya untuk saat ini…

.

.

"3 tahun…" Iruka menatap berkas tebal di atas meja, matanya mengungkapkan perasaan begitu bersalah… Ia sungguh masih ingat janji yang ia ikatkan pada Naruto, sebuah janji kosong….

"Sudah 3 tahun, apakah kita tidak bisa melepaskannya? Dia sudah bersikap sangat baik, Genma…"

Selama 10 tahun berkiprah dalam dunia kesehatan jiwa, baru sekali ini Iruka di hadapkan pada sebuah kasus kejiwaan yang begitu berat. Kehidupannya seketika saja berubah saat Naruto di masukkan ke Tempat ini – Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha- ia masih saja ingat bagaimana kacau anak itu… Bagaimana hancurnya sebuah mental, yang harus ia susah payah bangun kembali hingga sekarang.

"Baiklah… Kita lihat dalam jangka 24 jam, jika dia benar bersikap baik seperti apa yang kau katakan… Mungkin pelepasan dapat di lakukan sesering mungkin, Tetapi…" Genma, si Kepala Bagian Pengawasan Pasien menatap Iruka dengan hati-hati. "Kalau kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi… Maka kurungan di dalam ruangan 'hampa' akan di terapkan selama 3 bulan, Mengerti?"

Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan ratusan juta uang, Maka…

"Aku mengerti…"

Akan kutukarkan demi kepingan terakhir untuk bongkahan hati miliknya…

"Naruto…"

Tetapi, apakah aku punya keberanian saat menatap matanya?

.

.

"Silau…" Ia berusaha melindungi mata dari pecutan cahaya yang berusaha menerobos kedua bola mata biru itu.

"Ne… Naruto, apakah kamu senang?" Iruka melepaskan satu persatu tali di jaket pengekang di balik punggung si Uzumaki, yang di tanya hanya mengangguk sambil melukiskan senyum paling lebar.

"Apakah aku boleh keluar? Aku ingin melihat pohon-pohon…!"

"Uh… Tetapi, bunga Sakura belum mekar sekarang…" Tangan Iruka menggosok-gosok di permukaan rambut pirang Naruto, jaket pengekang itu segera ia buangkan di atas lantai seolah jijik melihat.

"Nggak apa-apa kok!! Uhh… Tangan-ku kebas!"

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di udara, seperti berusaha memeluk udara yang ada di sekitar. Hanya senyuman sedih yang bisa Iruka sampaikan namun semua itu ia iringi dengan doa untuk secercah kebahagiaan.

"Yosh! Ayo kita keluar! Apakah kamu senang Kyuu~?" Iruka menatap Naruto yang tampak begitu ceria-nya, berbicara pada Kyuubi.

Tetapi…

Kenapa ia masih saja tidak bisa melupakan teman khayalan itu?

"Naruto…"

Kenapa? Apakah karena ia belum bisa menemukan kepingan terakhir itu?

"Ayo, kita ke taman…"

"AYO!!"

Apakah ini adalah kebahagiaan semu? Sebab jika itu benar, maka cepat atau lambat semua ini akan berakhir.

Dengan akhir yang pedih dan begitu menyakiti.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Apakah anda datang untuk menjenguk seseorang?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu siapa nama anda?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uhm… Baiklah. Uchiha-san, siapa pasien yang ingin anda temui?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Baiklah… Ini Badge anda, tolong di kenakan. Silakan letakkan jas, tas dan handphone anda. Tenang saja semua akan kami jaga, ini sudah peraturan. Anda juga di harapkan tidak memberikan apa-pun untuk pasien lalu, waktu jenguknya sampai jam 2 siang."

"Hn."

"Selamat menikmati kunjungan anda."

Jika saja, kakaknya yang cerewet itu tidak memaksa untuk datang ke sini… Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke akan tidur siang sekarang.

"Merepotkan saja…"

Pekerjaan sebagai Manajer saja sudah sangat membuatnya bosan… Di tambah lagi harus mengunjungi teman kakaknya yang gila. Langkah kaki terasa begitu berat, di tambah lagi atmosfir aneh yang ia rasakan saat memasuki koridor putih panjang Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini. Berkali-kali menghela napas pun sama sekali tidak merubah keadaan, terima sajalah… Pikirnya lemah.

Kamar 116

"Lama tidak jumpa, Rambut putih…"

.

.

"Kyuu? Kenapa?" Naruto berdiri di tengah taman sambil mengenggam beberapa helai daun, menyimpan untuk kenangan.

_Gaki… A-aku…_

"Ada apa? Kenapa suara-mu makin melemah?"

_Tenang Gaki… Aku masih di sini…_

"Uhm… Kyuu…"

Naruto mengerutkan alis, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuubi. Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Ia berputar-putar pada dua kata itu, sedikit pusing dan hampir saja terjerembab ke atas tanah.

Ohh… Kyuubi.

Aku rela meninggalkan pangeran demi-mu Kyuubi…

Asalkan kau tetap ada di sisi-ku…

_Gaki… Aku ingin tidur… Sebentar saja._

"Baiklah…"

Hari ini… Terasa begitu panjang, meskipun sudah bisa melihat dan menggerakkan badan setelah sekian lama… Tetap saja, Ia merasa hampa dan kosong. Seperti hari-hari yang dulu ia lalui… Benar, seperti waktu itu…

_Selamat ulang tahun…_

_Selamat ulang tahun…_

_Selamat ulang tahun Naruto…_

_Selamat ulang tahun…_

_Tiup lilinnya! Lalu ucapkan permintaan-mu._

"Aku minta kalian menghilang…"

15 tahun aku hidup dalam kesendirian, beraninya kalian menyelonong masuk ke dalam dunia-ku untuk keegoisan kalian? Tanpa izin dan permisi dari-ku?

BERANINYA KALIAN!!!

Aku tahu…

Aku bukannya tidak mau menolak diri-ku yang menusukkan pisau itu ke tubuh mereka…

Aku hanya…

Tidak bisa memaafkan mereka…

Dan membiarkan Kyuubi mengambil alih tubuhku… Sebab aku ini lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, tetapi…

"Aku merasa bersalah Kyuu…"

_T-tidak… Kau tidak bersalah, sebab mereka-lah yang sudah me-menyakiti-mu… _

Langit begitu biru hari ini… Di mana pun kau melihat, Langit selalu sama…

Apakah jika kau melihat mata-ku ini, yang orang-orang dulu katakan serupa dengan langit juga sama?

Meskipun ini adalah mata seorang pembunuh?

.

.

"Naa… Kyuu?"

"Naruto, ayo kembali ke dalam… Matahari semakin tinggi, tidak baik untuk kesehatan-mu." Tangan Iruka menarik bangun Naruto yang sempat tertidur di bawah pohon dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

_Gaki?_

"Kyuu?"

_Gaki?_

"Ayo, Naruto…."

Aneh…

Aneh sekali…

Kenapa Kyuubi tampak begitu diam?

"Kyuu~?"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia dan Iruka telah memasuki lantai bawah Rumah Sakit. Ia tampak begitu linglung di pegangan Iruka, muka pucat dan mata tidak fokus pada suatu titik. Semakin cepat langkah Iruka, sama halnya dengan kecemasan yang ia rasakan…

Apa ini? Kenapa Iruka merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk akan melanda hari ini?

Kamar 113.

"Ayo, Masuk Naruto…."

Apakah aku ini pengecut?

Kata Iruka dalam hati dengan perasaan teriris, ia pun kembali mengenakan jaket dan penutup mata pada badan Naruto. Ia merasakan jantung di rongga tubuhnya berdebar-debar….

Apakah aku sudah kalah?

"Ir-iruka… Kyuubi menghilang…" Naruto bersuara layak seorang anak kecil yang kebingungan, mencari-cari sosok Iruka dalam kegelapan.

"Naruto… Kyuubi itu tidak ada-!"

DUAKKK!!!!!

Hantaman keras menampar sisi kanan kepala, apa itu? Iruka memegangi kepalanya, pandangannya berbayang.

"JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!! KYUUBI ITU NYATA!!" Oh Tuhan…. Ia melihat dengan pandangan ganda, Naruto mengayunkan kepala menghantam miliknya.

Dengan langkah penuh ketakutan Iruka menggapai pintu besi, ia ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa?

Ia sedang menghadapi seorang pembunuh…

"Tidak… Tidak…!! Aku ternyata tidak bisa menolong-mu Naruto… Maafkan aku…" Ternyata aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang sekian lama menangkap-mu.

DUAKK!!!!

Ia menahan pintu besi kamar 113 dengan punggung, tanpa di sadari ternyata ia kehilangan kunci kamar itu. Ia tidak bisa bersuara untuk meminta tolong, ia begitu gemetaran dalam kecemasan juga sampai tak mampu bergerak.

"IRUKA!!! TOLONG AKU!! KELUARKAN AKU!!"

Kepalanya berdarah, menghantam pintu besi itu puluhan kali. Dalam siang yang terik itu, ia tak mau lagi terperangkap di sana… Ia ingin keluar. Apakah salah?

"KELUARKAN AKUU!!! AKU TIDAK GILA!!"

Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat di lihat.

Bahkan setitik cahaya pun tidak.

"KYUUBI MENGHILANG!! A-AKU Ti-dak mau sendiri…."

Maaf!

Maafkan aku, Naruto!

Aku tidak bisa menggapai tangan-mu yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan… Ternyata tangan-ku terlalu lemah.

_Iruka…. Tolong aku!_

Seorang pria berkemeja putih berlari tergopoh menghampiri Iruka, ia merasakan perasaan 'selamat' menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

"Hei?! ada apa?!"

"Sa-Sasuke-san…. Tolong aku! Tahan pintu ini!"

"Ada apa?!! Umino-san?"

"Dia-Naruto mengamuk 'lagi'…"

"Naruto? Bukankah dia…?"

"Tolonglah! Aku harus memanggil suster!"

"Ba-baik!! Akan aku tahan semampu-ku!"

"Te-terima kasih!"

"Pergilah! Cepat aku rasa dia melukai dirinya sendiri!"

Maka apakah…. Yang harus aku tukarkan demi seorang teman?

Naruto terus memukul kepala ke dinding, lama kelamaan teriakan berubah menjadi isakan, isakan lalu tangisan pilu yang sungguh menyayat.

"Aku… Tidak mau sendiri…" Ia berhenti menghantamkan kepala, rasa sakit akibat itu sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Sebab sakit yang ada di dadanya lebih perih bagai teriris sembilu memonopoli dan meracuni adrenalinnya. Perlahan air mata mewarnai pipi pucat, melewati penutup mata dan mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada hambatan, menetes di atas lantai bersatu dengan darah dari dahinya.

"Hey…. Kau tahu, sendirian itu…" Sebuah suara berat menyahuti, Naruto merasa itu benar-benar suara yang menenangkan….

Bahkan lebih hangat dan terbuka dari milik siapa pun juga.

Teman?

Cinta?

Apa?

Pintu besi terbuka perlahan, seiring dengan sepasang tangan mendekap seluruh badan Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Jangan menangis…"

Naruto merapatkan dirinya di dekapan orang itu, erat sekali…. Ia merasakan perasaan aman…

Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakannya?

Ia merindukan hal ini…

Ia rindu di kasihi…

Ia rindu di lindungi…

Ia rindu pada kebersamaan yang nyata…

"Tidak apa-apa… Tidurlah… Semua akan baik-baik saja, Aku janji…"

Janjinya tampak begitu indah…

Begitu asli dan kuat tanpa kepalsuan dan kebohongan dalam untaian katanya.

"Aku janji."

Apakah ini artinya aku sudah di maafkan?

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**More?**

**SLEEPING FOREST**

**- Kuro. KARASU**

**Jangan remehkan kami, sebab kau tidak mengenal betapa tajamnya duri kami. **

**Fic ini kami dedikasikan kepada seorang fujoshi yang berulang tahun di awal Juni-Otanjobi!**

_**Next Kill. 3 (Seorang)**_

_**SASUKE'S SIDE.**_

_**SASUKE STORY.**_

_**LOTS SASUKE.**_

"_**Dia sudah membunuh teman terbaik-ku... Sepupu-ku, bagaimana bisa aku memaafkannya?"**_

_**.**_


	3. KIRA3

**KIRA**

- **Kill. 3 (Seorang)**

Disclaimer:

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Warnings::

**YAOI. SELF MUTILATION. INSANE PEOPLE.**

AUTHOR:

**SLEEPING FOREST.**

**- Kuro. KARASU**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke's side. SASUKE's SAYS. Sasuke's Story. SASUKE's FLASHBACK. Lots Sasuke. SASUKE. _

"Lagi-lagi elo di sini, Sasuke!" Seseorang menghalangi matahari di atas kepala Sasuke, ia sedang berbaring di atas rumput belakang sekolah. Jika malas dan tidak ingin belajar dia pasti datang ke sini, hanya sepupunya Neji yang tahu kebiasaan ini.

"Ada apa? Apa si Itachi udah mati tenggelam di Samudera Hindia sampai elo dateng nyari gue, Neji?" Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, mengosok-gosok bagian belakang kepala dan menguap lebar. Sepupunya hanya tersenyum tak lepas memandanginya dengan tidak percaya –Apa ini… Orang yang akan meneruskan Perusahaan itu? Paman Fugaku pasti akan rugi besar, Ahaha… Pikir Neji sambil tertawa.

"Bodoh!! Bukankah hari ini, hari penyerahan Ijazah untuk siswa yang lulus!"

"Jadi?"

"Dan kita ini siswa kelas 3, Sasuke!! Elo itu ketua kesiswaan, duh… Jangan-jangan lo lupa kalau harus ngasih pidato pelepasan siswa?!!" Muka Neji kelihatan sangat panik, bahkan seperti perempuan yang akan kehilangan diskon di pasar swalayan hanya membuat Sasuke terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Tawa lebar menghiasi bibirnya, Neji cemberut menghadapi Sepupunya itu dengan muka bersemu marah dan pikiran penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang elo ketawain?!"

"Ahaha… Aduh-aduh, perut gue sakit banget!! Ahaha, Neji!!" Dengan terguncang-guncang si Uchiha memegangi perutnya untuk menahan tawa yang seolah tidak mau berhenti.

"Aduhh… Neji-Neji!! Elo 'kan tahuuu!! Gue udah di pecat dari organisasi itu!! Ahaha!! 'Kan sekarang elo yang jadi Ketua Kesiswaan! AHAHAHA!! Mampus lo!"

"KAMI-Sama!! Kok gue lupaaa!!"

"AHAHAHA!"

Alhasil hari itu, Sasuke duduk di dalam ruangan Upacara Pelepasan Siswa dan penyerahan Ijazah hanya untuk melihat sepupunya menahan malu sewaktu memberikan pidato yang tadi mereka susun dalam waktu 5 menit.

.

.

"Gak terasa 3 tahun ini lewatgitu aja di hadapan kita ya, Neji… Kayak mimpi." Ia menatap matahari di ujung ufuk timur, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membasuh rambutnya tanpa henti. Sepupunya, Neji duduk di atas pagar pembatas jalan tertinggi di kota itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. "Elo aja yang terlalu males, Sasuke… Bagi gue 3 tahun ini cukup berwarna dan indah kok…"

"Aahh, itu sih dasar elo aja yang sentimentil! Jangan-jangan elo nulis jurnal?!"

Senyuman disertai seringaian gigi putih melawan tatapan mata putih Neji, tentu saja dia kalah… Siapa sih, yang nggak tahu dengan ketampanan wajah yang di miliki kelurga Uchiha.

"Setelah lulus, bukannya lo bakalan ke Eropa buat kuliah di Harvard?" Tanya Neji datar, tidak melepaskan pandangan ke langit merah menyala di ujung bumi. Sasuke menghela napas berat seolah apa yang di hadapinya sekarang begitu berat, "Yup. Ke tempat di mana matahari terbit, barat… Kayak lagi nyari kitab suci ajah, ke barat… Cuih~"

Ia menahan tawanya menghadapi Uchiha yang satu ini, "Kalau nyari kitab suci elo pasti jadi Gokongnya Sasuke!! Ahaha!!"

"Puas lo?!! Kalo gitu elo jadi Pat Kainya!!" Balas Sasuke.

"Ehh!! Gue ganteng gitulohhh!! Kaga mungkin yang mendingan dikit, kek! Jadi artis Hollywood, uhmm…"

"Kok nyambung ke sana, seehh?! Okeh lo jadi pemain pilem Harry Potter!"

"Jadi Danielnya, ya?"

"BUKAN! Elo yang jadi Hagrid!"

"Uapaaa?!"

"AHAHA!!"

Anak muda… Semangat mereka tidak pernah turun, selalu membuat mereka berapi-api dan penuh tawa seperti Sasuke dan Neji.

Yang tidak menyadari bahwa Maut mengincar mereka dari belakang dengan tawa tertahan… _Kau yang berikutnya, Kikikik…._

.

.

"_Uzumaki Naruto-kun, seorang siswa Konoha Private School di kabarkan telah membunuh orang tua-nya. Pada hari di mana mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-15, ia menusuk keduanya lalu membakar rumah mereka. Mayat keduanya tidak dapat di kenali, dan dalam pelariannya Uzumaki-kun juga membantai 2 orang polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Sekarang ia masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian buronan paling di cari, di harapkan bagi seluruh masyarakat untuk berwaspada dan bersiap-siap."_

Sasuke sedang melepaskan kemeja putihnya saat melihat berita itu di televisi, dia bergidik sambil membayangkan masa SMA dahulu –Anak jaman sekarang… Dua setengah tahun semenjak hari kelulusan, sekarang dia berada di Jepang lagi untuk menghabiskan masa liburan menyambut natal. Sedikit menyesal juga, ia kembali ke rumahnya jika keadaan di sini begitu tidak kondusif.

"Ahh… Padahal, mau ke Rumah si Neji tapi kalo keluar rumah… Bisa di bunuh ama si Jagal itu." Menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang di tengah kamar, Sasuke menggantungkan pikirannya jauh menembus jendela besar di kanannya.

_Kringgg…_

"Halo? Uhm? Neji? Lo mau ke sini?" Sasuke menjawab telepon dengan nada panik, saat mengetahui bahwa sepupu paling akrab dengannya itu berniat datang ke rumahnya.

"Santai-santai! Kalo lo mati gimana?! Jangan ke sini, oke?!"

Tidak ada istilah main-main lagi dalam kamus hidup Sasuke, tinggal di barat selama ini membuatnya menjelma menjadi tiruan ayahnya begitu sempurna. Setiap hal yang ingin di kerjakannya pasti telah tersusun matang, mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Namun kali ini, jangkauan tangannya tidak bisa menggapai rencana Tuhan yang begitu dahsyat… Yang akan merubah hidup banyak orang dalam sekali pergolakan…

_Kemarilah…_

_Kemarilah…_

_Akulah Maut… Kemarilah…_

_Semakin cepat… Semakin tidak terasa sakit…_

_Kikikikik.._

.

.

Salju turun seperti sebuah hadiah dari langit pada mereka yang menanti natal, menatap titik putih itu Sasuke merasakan ada yang hilang dari hidupnya… Entah apa itu…

"Hah… Dingin…"

Sambil mengepulkan napasnya di depan jendela, ia membiarkannya mengembun menjadi titik-titik kecil lalu mencoret-coret semburat napasnya di kaca jendela menjadi sebuah bentuk aneh.

"Heh… Kapan, ya aku terakhir melakukan ini sama Neji?"

Sejak kecil, selalu saja seperti ini… Neji dan Sasuke, kemana-mana selalu berdua… Dari pertama keduanya memang pemalu sebab berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sedikit mempunyai anak kecil, mereka bersama dan berjanji akan selalu melindungi satu sama lain. Perlahan, Neji tumbuh menjadi remaja supel yang siap di andalkan kebalikan dari Sasuke yang tumbuh menjadi remaja pemberontak dan tidak suka di atur, hanya Neji… Hanya Neji, yang mampu mengekang perilaku Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa…

Dulu sekali, waktu mereka bermain di sungai belakang SD… Sasuke tenggelam dan sekuat tenaga Neji menolongnya, semenjak kejadian itu… Sasuke mulai mau membuka dirinya pada orang lain lewat Neji…

Seperti… Neji adalah jalannya menuju dunia.

Bahkan hubungannya dengan Neji melebihi ikatan Saudara di banding dengan Itachi.

"Hahaha… Dasar cowok metroseksual… Aku heran, kenapa dia masih tidak mau memotong rambut panjangnya itu…"

DEG!!

"Hah?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa tadi sekilas, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdenyut begitu keras seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya?

Dulu juga pernah begini, waktu jantungnya berdenyut kencang ternyata sekolahnya kebakaran dan ia berhasil keluar karena ia merasakan firasat tentang hal itu.

"Apakah, seperti waktu itu lagi?"

Tapi, kali ini… Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Neji! Apakah…

"Apakah? NEJI!!"

Benar.

Setelah Sasuke menelpon kediaman Hyuuga, ternyata Neji telah pergi dari rumah sejak tadi sore dengan alasan ke supermarket… Tapi, kenapa dia belum kembali?! Ini sudah pukul 10 malam!!

_Kemarilah… Namaku Maut, salam kenal… Hyuuga Neji._

_Mari kita berteman…_

_Kikikik…_

"Shit!!"

Tanpa memakai jubah lagi Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan rumah, ketakutan menyemarakkan hatinya yang galau. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang… Neji!

"Di mana kau… Dasar bodoh!!"

Jantungnya berdenyut-denyut kencang, seperti ini bukan hanya firasat… Ini seperti… Memang benar akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi…

_Hyuuga Neji?_

_Kikikik…_

_Kau mau 'kan berteman denganku?_

Ia berlari menembus lebatnya salju malam itu, tidak menghiraukan teriakan marah dari orang-orang yang di tabraknya. Ia berlari sampai kehilangan napas, adrenalinnya melaju tanpa batas dan penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Namun, sesuatu yang begitu penting baginya itu… Lebih penting dari pada kakinya yang sudah terasa tidak mampu lagi berlari.

"Neji!! Di mana kau?!!"

_Kau ini…_

_Neji-Neji…_

_Kau itu, sudah punya janji denganku duluan…_

_Untuk apa lagi bertahan…_

_Ayolah, raih tanganku…_

_Agar rasa sakit itu… Hilang…_

Setelah berkeliling supermarket dan tidak menemukan apapun, putus asa semakin melingkupi ruang hatinya. Ia semakin tidak yakin dengan langkahnya, ia hanya berpatokan pada firasatnya sekarang. Selama hidup, belum pernah sekalipun ia merasa setegang ini… Ia bukan lagi tegang, ia merasa benar-benar panik, ragu dan takut… Keringat terus menetes dari dahi dan wajahnya, semakin lama ia semakin galau.

"Nejiiiii!!"

_Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Kikikik… Baiklah…_

_Akan kubawa ia ketempatmu…_

_Jika itu memang keinginan terakhirmu…_

_Kikikik…_

Gelap?!

Sasuke berada di jalan lembab di belakang toko-toko, tempat yang begitu gelap hanya ada satu lampu redup menerangi jalannya. Sisi kanan dan kiri dindingnya sudah berlapis lumut, dan tikus-tikus berlari ketakutan saat kaki Sasuke mendekat. Entah kenapa ada suara yang menyuruhnya datang ke jalan ini, ia tidak yakin suara siapa itu… Tapi, tinggal tempat ini yang belum di carinya.

"Neji?"

_Nah, dia sudah datang…_

_Apakah kau berteman denganku?_

_Kikikik…_

"Ya, Tuhan…"

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang, ia tidak mau percaya. Tanpa bisa berkedip lagi, Sasuke segera menyongsong tubuh Neji yang sudah terkulai di atas lantai kotor jalanan, menutupi genangan darahnya sendiri. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip, menatap tubuh sepupunya yang segera ia peluk dalam dekapannya.

"Sas-Sa…suke? U-uhuk!!"

"Neji! J-jangan bi-bicara lagi! A-aku akan menelepon rumah sakit… Te-tenang saja!"

"Bo-bodoh… A-aku ini… Uhuk!!"

"Neji!! Ku-kumohon!"

"Sa-… d-dengar… Bil-bilang pada ay-ah… A-aku min-ta uhuk! Maaf…"

"Neji!! Kau itu tidak akan mati! Te-tenanglah…"

"Sas-! Deng-arkan aku… Te-terima K-kasih un-tuk se…segalanya… K-kau te-teman terba-ikku…"

"Neji…"

"Bo-bodoh… Ja-ngan men-nang-is… D-dan aku ti-tidak men-nyalah-kan… di-a.."

"Dia? Siapa dia Neji?!"

"Selam-at… Ting-…gal…"

"Neji? Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

_Ayo, kita pergi… Hyuuga Neji, sesuai perjanjian kita…_

_Kikikik… _

_Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu panggung berdarah berikutnya…_

_Kikikik…_

_Menarilah… Hai taring kematian…_

.

.

"Maafkan aku… Neji, se-seandainya aku datang lebih cepat…"

Sasuke masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa sepupu terbaiknya itu sudah pergi ke alam lain. Menatap batu nisan di atas tanah yang masih merah itu, hatinya bagai teriris sembilu di tambah oleh tangisan menyayat hati dari Hinata. Hinata, adik sepupu Neji.

"Kakak…"

Hari beranjak sore, namun Sasuke masih belum mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia masih mau menatap wajah di pigura photo di atas makam Neji, seolah masih bisa mendengar suara dan teriakan marah Neji yang selalu di dengarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih sewaktu Neji meninggal di pelukannya, ia membiarkan dirinya di dekap oleh ibunya sementara jenazah Neji di bawa oleh keluarganya untuk di kuburkan. Ia terus bergumam 'Neji tidak mati, bu…' terus menerus bagai sebuah permohonan 'Tidak mati… Dia hanya tidur…'

"Dia sudah membunuh teman terbaik-ku... Sepupu-ku, bagaimana bisa aku memaafkannya?"

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan.

Rasa benci dan dendam yang mendalam begitu merasuk ke dalam setiap ruang hatinya. Ia tidak mampu menghilangkan kemarahan yang berkobar di dalam jiwa, ia bersumpah jika dia bisa menemukan pembunuh Neji…

Ia akan membunuh orang itu…

Membunuh orang yang telah merenggut nyawa sepupunya…

Pembunuh yang membunuh Neji, dengan 11 tusukan…

Pembunuh….

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you like it?**

**SLEEPING FOREST**

**Menarilah sulur berduri… Yang membawa racun tidur abadi…**

**- Kuro. KARASU**

**Oh… I mean it! Sasuke mau membunuh Naruto! Tentu saja, did you read the manga? Tinggal menunggu waktu… Khukhukhu…**

**Ch… Hontou? Don't make me laugh!! Oh, Come on girl! Yknow what im talking 'bout…**

_**Next Kill. 4 (Pembunuh)**_

_**IRUKA's SIDE**_

_**IRUKA's STORY**_

"_**Maafkan aku… Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untukmu…"**_


End file.
